$\dfrac{1}{5}(6+3+1)^2 =$
Solution: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $={\dfrac{1}{5}}({6+3+1})^2$ Add ${6+3+1}$ inside the parentheses first. $={\dfrac{1}{5}}\cdot{10}^2$ Find ${10^2}$, which is ${10}\cdot{10}$. $={\dfrac{1}{5}}\cdot{100}$ Multiply ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ and ${100}$ together. $=20$ $ {\dfrac{1}{5}}({6+3+1})^2 = 20$